


A Big Waste

by unironic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Graduation, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unironic/pseuds/unironic
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata have just graduated only a few moments prior and should be basking in the excitement of one of the biggest achievements in their life, but their instead dealing with saying goodbye to each other and Kageyama doesn't get to say half of the things he wanted to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written in an hour time frame and I spent like five minutes editing it, so it's probably shitty, but if I don't post this now it'll sit and never get posted so here it is. Enjoy this terribly written drabble!

If it wasn't for the fact that Hinata Shouyou had waltzed into Kageyama Tobio's life he wouldn't be as he was today. His mind set would be different, connecting with Karasuno would have been harder, and volleyball wouldn't have been as much fun. Without his "times ten" Tobio wouldn't have been pushed to learn a new setting technique, and he wouldn't have gained the experience of having a partner, and person he could trust to fight by his side right trough the very end. Heck, Tobio wouldn't even be half the player he was today without the short, excitable red head. Sure he had learned form his past experiences that he couldn't force his way upon others, even if what he was doing was aiming for the betterment of the team and the individual player, but without Hinata there to spike his wild, previously untouchable toss his three years of high school volleyball wouldn't have been the same. He wouldn't have been able to overcome the barrier of trust issues that had been set up from his previous years. Hinata Shouyou made Tobio strong, and weak all at the same time.

He looked at Hinata in a different light then what he did when he had first met the boy. Tobio hadn't noticed it until his second year, that over time his stare had grown from an unspoken, unexpressed admiration for the shrimp that couldn't be shook off, even when his team was down by at least twenty points, because he was in fact a force to be reckoned with, they just didn't know it yet. From there it grew into friendship, an unmistakable bound and understanding, the want for both parties to grow better and stronger on their own. Not only for the team but for themselves. And even after that his glance blossomed into an unruly sense of affection that didn't cease to stop shocking the boy even now after an entire year of excepting and acknowledging his feelings. Hinata was so simple minded, so blunt and uncomplicated, yet Tobio couldn't figure him out no matter how hard he tried to.

Tobio would often study the boy. The way his eyes sparkled with excitement when he had successfully spiked the ball, resulting in another point scored for their team, and how Tobio's heart leap with Hinata as he cheered. Or the way that his eyebrows knitted together when he was stuck with a seeming unsolvable math problem. What made him sad, glad, mad, nervous, Tobio could write a book about Hinata, but even then Tobio wouldn't be able to utter a single word about why on Earth he had grown so attached to him. It was confusing and Tobio hated it and loved it all at the same time.

But now all that time Tobio had spent trying desperately to figure it all out was a waste. A big waste. Tobio knew what would happen in the months and weeks to come. Hinata would break the promise, he wouldn't be following Tobio any further. Hinata would go to the community collage half and hour away, and Tobio would go to Tokyo to play on a team full of amazing athletes like himself.

"Promise you'll keep in touch." Hinata seemed calm about the whole thing, like he didn't know that they would slowly drift away from this point forward. That they would look back and they would only be a fond but distant memories of old high school friends. Maybe he didn't know that they were bound to forget about each other, or maybe he did, he was just clinging to that little bit of hope that they wouldn't.

Kageyama only responded with a simple nod. He didn't want to break a promise, he knew that busy schedules would get in the way. And it hurt, excepting the truth. It made Tobio want to yell at him, remind him that he promised he'd beat him, give him a piece of his mind. But, it also made Tobio want to cling to Hinata, hold him tight in a warm embrace, one he could savor and take with him when he moved away, but he worried that would make Hinata uncomfortable and opted out it.

"And promise you'll win lots of matches too! I'll watch on TV, and maybe I'll come to a few if I have time," HInata's voice rang with excitement at this, and it made Tobio's heart swell with a mixture of emotions, both sour and sweet. Tobio wanted to win yes, but it wouldn't be the same, not without Hinata to share the bliss of victory, or bring Tobio out of his head when they had suffered a blow of defeat. But, he would be watching, and that made Tobio happy.

"We will." It was a simple answer, but now Tobio would put his everything into training, even more then he did in previous years, because he was going to win for Hinata, and Hinata was going to watch him do it.

"So when are you moving into your dorm?"

To soon. "Tuesday next week."

"I guess this is goodbye for while then, huh? It's going to be weird not seeing you everyday." Hinata gave a saddened chuckle, but flashed a wide grin. Tobio felt his heart break in two. It wasn't to late now to change his mind. Tobio didn't have to go to that school, he could stay here, he could go to school with HInata, he could play on the same volleyball team, he didn't' have to go to Tokyo. He could stay right here with Hinata. Tobio had these thoughts so often, they were tempting, but Tobio needed to think logically. He couldn't throw his future away for someone who didn't even know how Tobio really felt about him. He had to go to Tokyo or his hard work would go to waste.

Tobio once again gave a short nod.

"Shouyou hurry up! Your dad wants to go out to eat to celebrate!" Hinata's attention turned towards a red headed women, his mom who treated Tobio as if he was by this point.

"One second!" Hinata's attention turned back to Tobio, his smile not wavering in the slightest as he let out a deep breath. "Goodbye Tobio," And before Tobio had time to respond arms were wrapped around his torso. The embrace was short lived, and awkwardly accepted by Tobio, "Thank you for being my partner."

All Tobio could do was nod. He wanted to say something, he wanted to spill everything to HInata, his doubts about Tokyo, the fact that he's hopelessly in love with him, that he wanted to keep playing volleyball with him, and he wanted to continue to grow into a better person by his side but he wasn't good with words and all he could manage was a goodbye. And just like that Hinata let go, waved and started walking towards the exit of the gymnasium.

Tobio wanted to yell for him to stop, but he was stuck in his place overwhelmed with emotions, because that was really it wasn't it? Tobio would never be able to voice how much he had grown to love Hinata, and he would be stuck wondering if he even had the slightest chance of his feelings being reciprocated. All that time had been a waste. A big waste.


End file.
